disneychannelfandomcom-20200223-history
Hannah Montana: The Movie
|producer = Billy Ray Cyrus |writer = Dan Berendsen |starring = Miley Cyrus Emily Osment Mitchel Musso Jason Earles Billy Ray Cyrus Moises Arias |music = Alan Silvestri |cinematography = David Hennings |editing = Virginia Katz |distributor = Walt Disney Pictures |released = April 10, 2009MTV News |runtime = |country = United States |language = English |budget = $35,000,000 |gross = |preceded_by = Best of Both Worlds Concert }} Hannah Montana: The Movie is the film adaptation of the American television series Hannah Montana, to be released in cinemas. It has been confirmed by Mitchel Musso, Miley Cyrus and Billy Ray Cyrus. Filming began in April 2008, much of it occurring in Columbia, Tennessee, and Los Angeles, California, and has been completed as of July 2008. It is currently in post-production. The film will be released on April 10, 2009 in the United States and May 15 in the United Kingdom. Plot Miley (Miley Cyrus) is becoming overwhelmed with Hannah's popularity. Robbie Ray (Billy Ray Cyrus) manages to persuade Miley to travel to her hometown, Crowley Corners, Tennessee, to reflect about the things that really matter in her life. Miley chooses to go as her alter ego, Hannah Montana, to Lilly's (Emily Osment) Sweet Sixteen which causes much mayhem. Both Miley and Robbie Ray have love interests; Miley's old friend Travis Brody (Lucas Till) plays Miley's love interest. Robbie's love interest is Melora Hardin. Also, there is Mr. Granger (Peter Gunn), a local, who knows and tries to reveal Miley's secret. Hannah sings a song, "Let's Get Crazy", accompanied by Steve Rushton on the guitar, at Lilly's sweet sixteen. Hannah sings "Crazy" Scenes * A few musical numbers will be shown in a carnival in Smiley Hollow (a special events facility in Ridgetop, TN, Just outside Greenbrier, TN and just north of Nashville) where there were about 1500 volunteer extras and 500 paid extras on hand. * There is a scene filmed at the carnival where Peter Gunn's character is looking for the real Hannah in the crowd and he finds Jackson selling 'Hannah wigs'. Everyone around him looks like Hannah from the back so he is turning them all around looking for the real one. * The new song "Dreamer" by Taylor Swift will be sung at a restaurant. Another song called "Backwards"(co-written by Marcel and Tony Mullins) will also be featured in the movie. * The movie features two songs by UK artist Steve Rushton, including hit song "Game Over". Steve wrote both songs and performs them at Lilly's birthday party on Santa Monica Pier. * On some scenes, Miley will be riding horses and attending school. * There will be a big blowout concert sequence where Dolly Parton is featured. * A scene was filmed in the Cool Springs Galleria Mall (south of Nashville). It was filmed in the woman's shoe department of the Belk store. Miley Cyrus, Vanessa L. Williams, and Tyra Banks were all in the scene. Hannah fights with Tyra over a pair of shoes.NewsChannel 5.com - Nashville, Tennessee - 'Hannah Montana' Film Scenes Shot In Cool Springs Mall * Some scenes were also filmed at Franklin High School. Cast *Miley Cyrus as Miley Stewart/Hannah Montana *Emily Osment as Lilly Truscott *Mitchel Musso as Oliver Oken *Jason Earles as Jackson Stewart *Billy Ray Cyrus as Robby Ray Stewart *Moises Arias as Rico *Melora Hardin *Margo Martindale as Ruby *Barry Bostwick *Peter Gunn as Mr. Granger * Lucas Till as Travis Brody *Vanessa L. Williams *Dolly Parton as Aunt Dolly Stewart *Tyra Banks *Beau Billingslea as Mayor Cameos *Steve Rushton as Himself *Taylor Swift as Woman singing in the bar. *Marcel *Rascal Flatts as Themselves *Bucky Covington *William Gentner Production On the April 2 episode of her "The Miley & Mandy Show" series on YouTube, Miley spoke to Ryan Seacrest and she spoke on flying to Tennessee in "two weeks" and would be staying for several months. She went to say there would be many guest stars, and herself riding horses and attending school. A few musical numbers will be shown in a carnival in Smiley Hollow (a special events facility in Ridgetop, TN, Just outside Greenbrier, TN and just north of Nashville) where there were about 1500 volunteer extras and 500 paid extras on hand. E! Online reported there was an accident on the set during the filming on June 3, 2008. A huge wind blew a projection screen into a Ferris wheel full of passengers, whom were extras for the movie. Fortunately, there was no serious injury. “When the wind caught it, all the cables were loose. It started flying,” extra Brenda Blackford told Nashville station WKRN-TV. “I was watching to see which corner of it was gonna hit the Ferris wheel, because it was unavoidable.” Miley Cyrus and her father Billy Ray were not on the set when the accident happened. Disney stated: “During a break in the filming of Hannah Montana: The Movie, a minor accident occurred involving a piece of production equipment Fortunately, there were only a few minor injuries. Medical personnel have treated the extras and crew involved. None of the cast was on the set. Filming has resumed.” A song called "Backwards"(co-written by Marcel and Tony Mullins and recorded by Rascal Flatts) and a song by Taylor Swift will be featured in the movie as well as two hit songs by UK rocker Steve Rushton. Disney purchased these domain names for "Hannah Montana: The Movie": "Family Reunion", "Welcome Home", "Off the Charts", "Ultimate Choice", "Where It All Began", "Cross-Country Adventure", and "Old Friends, New Beginnings". As of July 2008, the film has finished filming and is currently in post-production. As of December 2008, the film has been issued a G rating from the MPAA. References External links * * * *[http://www.themovieinsider.com/m4543/hannah-montana-big-screen-movie/ Hannah Montana: The Movie] at the The Movie Insider *[http://movies.hsx.com/servlet/SecurityDetail?symbol=HANNA Hannah Montana: The Movie] at Hollywood Stock Exchange Category:Disney Channel original films Category:Hannah Montana